


Dance like no one's watching (but they are)

by ZRobnett, ZRobnett2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fun, Happy Ending, M/M, Sex, Strippers, dean and cas are strippers, no prostition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett/pseuds/ZRobnett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZRobnett2/pseuds/ZRobnett2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>had to transfer this over. I also added my old account as "co-author and Sassysides because frankly I need backup and she is better at not loosing my works then I am. lol. </p><p>summery : this started out as a one shot for a birthday gift for a friend of mine. It has now turned into, well.. much more. so.. here's chapter one of what is turning out to be a bit longer then just 2 strippers at a birthday party ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunter meets Angel

Dean (Hunter to his clients) had just finished a strenuous number set to [Rose Royce’s - At The Car Wash](https://youtu.be/OlARiwAazQI) when his boss Gabriel called him over. "Hey Hunter, I need ya for a special gig. A dear friend of mine is having a birthday party and I want the best. Which means you. You don't have a problem with a little guy on guy action do you? I have another guy I want to send you with"

Dean thought about it, "Well, is he hot? I don't want some half-ass stripper who can't bring his A-game."

Gabriel laughed, "Oh he's hot alright." Gabe showed him a picture;

 

They don't call him 'Angel' for nothin'. Is that your only qualm? I can never tell with you guys if you favor the ladies or the gents."

Dean shrugged but was secretly pleased to see who he would be rubbing up against. "A gig's a gig. I don't mind grinding my cock against a guys ass if the money's right and the ass is nice. My kid brother's college fund ain't gonna be cheap and my mom working at the diner isn't gonna pay for it."

Dean Winchester was 24 years old and had been stripping at Boy Toy Inc. secretly for the last 4 years.  His brother Sam was 4 years younger than him. Sam was in his second year of law school and it only seemed to be getting more expensive. Dean didn't mind too much. Some people might find it degrading or feel ashamed of themselves. Dean just loved to dance and it helped let off some steam. For some reason, he was never satisfied. No matter how many women (and a few men) he had been with, no one really helped work out all that sexual tension. So he danced. After a full night of being groped, grabbed and possibly getting laid he could usually finally go to sleep. He couldn't argue with the money either. He made in one night dancing what he made in a full week at the garage.

  

Meanwhile Castiel Novak (Angel to his clients) was busy doing an audition to [Donna Summers Hot Stuff](https://youtu.be/1IdEhvuNxV8). When he left the stage he got a call from Gabe.

Cas answered the phone, "No, whatever it is, no. Last time I did a favor for you Gabe I ended up surrounded by Victoria secrets models and covered in white and black feathers."

"Come on Hot Wings, I need you. Plus, your dancing with just one person this time. Here's the best part Angel cakes, it's a guy. Not just any guy either, this one is Wasabi hot." Gabriel smiled smugly on his end of the phone, he already knew Angel would say yes.

Cas paused, "A hot guy? Okay...I'm listening."

Gabriel went on, "Awesome. So, basically all you gotta do is go to this birthday party for a real sweet gal pal of mine and get down and dirty with this guy. Angel, they call him 'The Hunter' so what do say, are you game?" Gabriel quickly sent a pic to Angel's phone before he could answer.

Cas took one look at the photo and said, "You have a deal Ass-butt, when and where?"

Gabe gave him the info and told him it was a 1920's themed party so to dress appropriately. Cas hung up the phone and looked at the picture again. He thought to himself 'This guy better be as delicious as he looked.' It wasn't that Cas had a hard time getting guys, in fact, he could barely keep them off his jock. The issue was, he was picky. They had to be more than just sexy for Cas to want them, they had to be beautiful. Which meant they had to actually have a personality and a soul. In this business, that was rare. So why was he in this business? Some guys did it for money, some for chicks or guys, Cas did it because he could. He was 26 and a damn good dancer with a killer body. The dancing kept the body in shape and he made money on top of it. Also, he loved to be adored. In this job, for a guy who looked like him, he was. But was it enough?

Gabe had set it up so the two men could meet up and rehearse at Boy Toy without an audience. Cas had other plans. The best way to get inside this guy's comfort zone was to be in a living room. Cas had a roomy loft with a part of it set up as a studio with mirrored walls. If there was a flaw in their routine, the mirrors would catch it. He wasn't sure when Hunter would show up so he decided to go inside the club and get a drink while he waited. He was leaning on the bar when he felt a hand on his hip and a warm body press up against him. A deep bedroom voice said, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Cas attempted to control his rising heart rate and other body parts. He shifted his eyes to the mirror behind the bar and saw Hunter leaning his chin against Cas' shoulder. Cas smirked and surprised the man behind him by turning around and sliding his thigh up between Hunters. He pulled Hunters head down so he could growl in his ear, "I'm not sure what you've heard Hunter, but I'm not prey."

Dean's breath whooshed out of him when Angel turned around. He was snug in his arms with his thigh rubbing his cock and Dean had no words. He quickly regained his composure and took a step back as Angel slid back and rested his elbows against the bar. "Well I'll be damned Angel, you really are as good as Gabe said. The real question though is can you dance?"

Cas laughed, "No, I don't dance. I simulate fucking to music. I won't ask you the same question because you couldn't work here if you couldn't do the same thing."

Dean agreed with a nod, "Alright, let's get started." He began to head to the dance floor but was cut off when Cas slid over in front of him.

"We're not rehearsing here. I have a studio at my pad, we're going there." Without looking back, he began to head out.

From behind him, he heard Hunter say, "You sure are used to being obeyed aren't you?"

Cas looked over his shoulder, "Yes. Now come along."

Dean felt chill's raise on the back of his neck. "Son of a bitch",  He muttered under his breath and followed Angel out of the club.

 

When they arrived at Angel's loft Dean could see why he had wanted to practice there. As you walked through the door to the left was a black marble kitchen area. It had a bar with 3 stools that seemed to double as the dining area. Directly behind the bar was a white suede sofa and black glass coffee table. There were a few magazine meticulous laid out on the table. Come to think of it everything Dean could see was perfectly in place down to the matching art deco throw pillows and candelabras. To his right was a hardwood dance floor. There was a pole in the middle and mirrors lining the wall. He also had a large stereo system set up to one side. Dean Looked up to see Angel leaning back, elbows perched against the bar. He had one eyebrow cocked, "Did you want a drink before we start or did you just wanna stand there and gawk?" Cas asked playfully.

Dean shook his head, "Sorry man, it's just... How the hell do you afford a place like this? Even dancing for a living, I live in a one bedroom flat. In a 4 story walk-up no less."

Cas shrugged, "I do a little modeling on the side and as you know, I don't actually work for Boy Toy anymore. Without dropping names, let's just say I dance with a group of guys who wear bow ties and pay really well. I'm trying to branch out on my own, though, in fact, I just had an audition with some guys at a high-end place uptown yesterday when Gabe called me."

Dean was still standing basically in the entrance to the loft where he had entered. He nodded, "That's pretty cool, I guess I should look into that stuff."

Cas looked him up and down, "Well, Let's see if you got what it takes first then maybe I'll get you an audition."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and stood up straight, "I don't fuck for gigs. Thanks anyway."

Cas set his drink down and walked over to him he looked him right in the eyes, All playfulness gone. "Well, that's good because I don't set up auditions for guys good in the sack. Only those good on the floor. Now, I'll ask again; do you have what it takes Hunter?"

Dean's eyes warmed. He dropped his arms and smiled, "Oh, I've got what it takes."

Cas grinned widely and began walking over to the stereo, "Good. Then for the love of god show me. Need I remind you this party that we are both supposed to dance at, is tonight."

Dean walked to the center of the dance floor and leaned against the pole. His eyes narrowed to sexy fuck me eyes. His voice, just a bit deeper said ,"Then come on Angel, play a song and bring that sinfully sexy ass over here."

When Dean heard finger snapping and a piano start playing [The Best Is Yet To Come](https://youtu.be/rmf1AYgYj6I) his eyebrows raised. Cas took two steps then slid into Dean's space and grabbed him by the hips. He slid his mouth over the area of Dean's neck about an eighth of an inch from touching. He uttered in his ear, "It's a 1940's Theme, Hunter, we need to practice with the right kind of music."

Dean smiled, "No, I get it."

The music raised and Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulders and slid down his body pulling Cas' jacket off with him. Cas seductively leaned his head back and dropped his arms making it easier for Dean to get the coat off. With Dean On his knees Cas Body rolled in front of him as if he were receiving the world's greatest blowjob. Dean then straightened his legs and slid through Cas' He gripped Cas legs and slid his hands up his body as he stood. He wrapped his arms around Cas' body from behind.He had  one arm around the waist the other around his shoulder. They body rolled together Dean's body shook he couldn't believe how attracted he was to this man, he was also pretty sure they weren't making it to that party without "Tasting the wine" as the song was saying. Cas grabbed Dean's arm and spun around so he was enveloped in his embrace and facing him. he gripped Dean's T-shirt and slowly hiked it up balling it in his fist as he went. Dean was forced to release Cas so his shirt could be removed. As Cas removed the T-shirt he stopped at Dean's wrists and used the shirt to lock it behind Dean's back. He whispered, "You comfortable with this?"

Dean panted, " oh I'm doin' fine. "

Cas grinned, "yes you are." Cas breathed hot air down Dean's body to his waistband and slid his fingers along it. Dean shuttered. Cas licked his lips. He knew he should not be enjoying how much Hunter was enjoying this. He freed Dean's arms and Dean pressed him against the pole and ripped his shirt open. Cas' lip quirked, "You owe me a new a shirt." 

Dean was examining Cas' body with his hands, "Worth it," he muttered.  He turned Cas toward the pole and slipped the rest of the shirt off he sang softly the ending to the song "the best is yet to come and come today you're mine" As the song ended Cas was shirtless but still in pants and Dean had his pants undone and wasn't wearing a shirt. Dean slid one hand up the pole and spun Cas back around. He didn't even think about it as his mouth crushed down on Cas' Cas' hand slid up under one of Dean's legs and wrapped it around his waist and continued to kiss him. He deepened the kiss pressing his tongue into Dean's mouth. He loved how full and plump hunters lips were. Cas pulled back reluctantly with a gasp "Wait! We need to wait a second" Dean grinned and began to kiss down Angel's perfect body and suck on those amazing hip bones. Angel moaned. Then grabbed his head "No really Hunter, I'm not saying no. We just need to hold on for one second" Dean stayed kneeling on the dance mat with a pout "okay, I'm listening" Cas ran a hand through his hair to steady himself " OKay, a couple things. First we need to make it the 30 or so feet to my bedroom so we have access to condoms and lube, I'm sure you'll agree that's important." Dean begrudgingly nodded. "Second, call me crazy but if I go to bed with a guy, I'd like to know his real name. You know, the name his mother gave him, not his stage name. I'll start my name is Castiel" Dean got a cocky grin on his face and rose to his feet. He came over to him and said "That's a mouthful, okay if I call you Cas?" Standing that close to all that sweaty sexual pheromone pumping man he didn't really have a choice he nodded. Dean grinned "Okay, Well Cas, I'm Dean, Now show me where your bedroom is because if I don't have you soon, I just might explode" then he grabbed Cas by the back of the head and kissed him. Cas lifted Dean up as if he weighed nothing, ground his cock against him and said "I'll take you there"

 


	2. The Way to a Mans Heart

As they got to the bedroom Cas lay Dean on the bed and looked down at him. He breathed out, “Man, you are captivating,” and his evil, cock-blocking heart butted in. Cas closed his eyes and took a step back.

Dean got up off the bed and slid his arm around Cas waist “You okay?”

Cas sighed, “You are so going to kill me. I turned you on and led you in here and now..”

Dean got the message, “Now, you don’t want me, I get it.” He moved to leave the room and grab his clothes, needing some form of armor from the humiliation he was feeling.

Cas grabbed his arm and pulled him against him wrapping his body against Deans. He lay his head on Dean’s forehead. “Feel me, Dean. I am hard and erect. My body is hot, hell, my hands are shaking. I want you. I _really_ want you. My problem is, I’m not 'that guy'. I can’t just fuck ‘em and forget ‘em, and I sure as hell couldn’t forget you.” Cas tilted Dean’s chin up and gave him a simple kiss, “You are exquisite, but I don’t know you and I just can’t have random sex with a man I know nothing about even if he makes me shiver just looking at him. Do you understand?”

Dean slid his hand up Cas' back and cupped his cheek. “Put my number in your phone, Angel, something tells me you will be worth getting to know.” Cas grinned widely. Dean took a step back and headed into the living room. From over his shoulder he said, “Now, I’m gonna get dressed. We have a party in 3 hours and I need sleep.”

Cas said tentatively, “You could still sleep here.”

Dean came back in wearing just his pants and plopped down on the left side of the bed, “I was planning on it.” He set his phone next to the bed and tapped the bed beside him, “So tell me Cas, are you a cuddler?” Cas smiled and crawled into bed to curl up next to Dean. Dean kissed him on the head and promptly fell asleep. Cas wouldn’t tell him but 'being a cuddler' was definitely a check in the PRO column for dating him. 

***

  

**_OOOOOWWWW!! I FEEL GOOD!!!_ **

**_LIKE I KNEW THAT I WOULD!!!_ **

Cas flew off the bed, knocking his knee in the process. "Ow! What the fuck?! What the hell was that??"

Dean was holding his phone and laughing "My alarm, Spaz. In case you forgot we have a party to go to." He was still chuckling as he dropped his feet over the side of the bed and stretched. He loved sleep but he loved his job more. Especially when it was a 'special client'. That meant they weren't the cruel or shady type. Dean could actually relax and enjoy himself. 

Cas sat back down on the bed with a thud. "What the hell kind of alarm is that?"

Dean just raised his eyebrows at him "It woke you up didn't it?"

Cas gestured wildly with his hands "Yeah! Well, so would a damn firing squad, but I don't have one of those in here either!" 

Dean just grinned and shook the phone at Cas "This is less dangerous. Now I don't know about you, but I'm getting ready. I plan to look damn sexy."

As Dean got up and crossed the room to the bathroom Cas checked out his ass and his shirtless back "Well I guess we can go then, cause you're ready"

Dean stopped at the bathroom door and leaned against the jam "Cute. Now move your ass and lets hope you didn't bruise your knee" He went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Cas scrunched up his face as he checked his knee. He threw a glare at the bathroom door "Urge to fuck.. fading" He heard Dean laugh out loud from inside the bathroom.

A thought occurred to him while he was in the shower "Hey, Cas! If you only prefer men, does it bother you when you do a bachelorette or all girl birthday party?"

Cas walked into the bathroom. Dean wasn't expecting it and had the sudden urge to cover up with something but thought 'fuck it, he's seen me in all my glory anyway' 

Cas smiled as he ran a comb through his hair, "No, It doesn't bother me. I'd be no more inclined to come on to my male clients as I would be my female clients. How about you, Hunter. Would you?"

Dean didn't miss the fact that they were apparently back to referring to each other by their stripper names. "No. I guess I wouldn't. I think of a myriad of things to keep myself in the aroused state and none of them have anything to do with who I'm dancing on. Or with, for that matter, Angel" He grabbed the towel off the rack and dried himself off.

 

Cas left the bathroom and went over to his iPod he pulled up the playlist he wanted and clicked it into the iPod jack. In minutes music was blaring from the speakers. He always limbered up before any performance. 

When Dean stepped into the living room Cas was slowly rotating his hips as his hand traveled the length of his own body. Dean licked his bottom lip, "Hey, uh, Angel. I really hate to stop you but we gotta go"

 Cas quirked his lips in a half smile. He danced up behind Dean and ran his fingertips up his thighs then rested his hands gently on Deans' hips. He kissed the back of his neck "You know, I didn't call you 'Hunter' to upset you or distance myself. We just need to get back into using those names. I don't want one of us to slip up. We don't need anyone knowing our real names"

Dean really wasn't sure he believed him but he liked it when Ca... Angel touched him. "Yeah. Okay. I'm gonna get some coffee." He reluctantly moved away from the perfect feel of 'Angels' lips on his neck and shoulders. He could still feel his fingertips on his thighs, even as he attempted to pour a cup of coffee. He called himself out 'business Dean, this is just business.'

***

When the men were suited up, they both looked like a 1940's cigarette ad. Smooth and sexy. 


End file.
